Cookies
by Deutro
Summary: Camio awalnya hanya memberikan seplastik kue cokelat pada Sytry; namun tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seplastik kue cokelat itu dapat memberikan efek samping lain. A CamioSytry Fic. Mind to RnR, minna?


**Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist © Madoka Takadono**

**Cookies © KimekaHikaru98**

**Rated: **K+ (nyaris T)

**Genre: **Friendship

**Warning(s):** _OOC, AU_, _typo(s)_, EYD gagal, salah genre ataupun rated, _pairing_ langka, dan lain-lain.

**Important note: **_I didn't gain any profit from this fanfiction_

.

.

"_Sebuah kue dapat mengubah perasaanmu terhadap seseorang, kau tahu._"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Itu. Itu, kuenya; baru saja ditenggelamkan oleh reinkarnasi Solomon tertentu.

Ia termenung di pinggir danau, dengan iris _blended blue_ miliknya yang berkaca-kaca; nyaris menangis. Jarinya mengaduk-aduk air danau dengan galau.

Ah, kue keringnya. Dia baru saja selesai menyelundupkan—_iya, menyelundupkan_—cemilan itu dan sekarang, ia harus melihat makanan-makanan itu; mulai lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan danau, memaksa Sytry untuk berbalik badan. Indra penglihatannya menangkap keberadaan pemuda berambut putih-putih ijo, sebelum ia berbalik lagi.

"Oh, Nathan," ucap Sytry ketus, pipinya menggembung. "Atau harus kupanggil Camio?"

"Dua-duanya boleh; asalkan tidak ada manusia biasa di sini," jawab Camio, ikut-ikutan duduk di sebelah Sytry tanpa diundang. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku sedang duduk di sini."

Camio menyerngit. Entah kenapa dia ingin mendorong Sytry ke dalam danau; setidaknya agar pemuda cantik itu menyadari pangkatnya lebih rendah—baik di dunia iblis atau dunia manusia, sama saja.

Tapi tidak. Sedikit banyak, Camio masih punya hati; tak mungkin ia sampai hati untuk mendorong tubuh mungil itu. Apalagi dengan statusnya yang terpandang, mengotori tangannya dengan perbuatan seperti itu bukanlah gayanya. Mungkin, ia akan membalas ketidaksopanan Sytry ini di dunia iblis, dengan alibi '_nggak sengaja_' atau semacamnya. Mungkin.

[Ternyata Camio bisa kejam juga.]

Camio melirik ke arah Sytry untuk kedua kalinya, dan tentu saja matanya yang tajam itu menemukan suatu kejanggalan. Ia menyikut Sytry pelan, lalu berucap, "Kau tak bawa kue? Biasanya, setiap kita bertemu di dunia manusia, kau selalu memakan sesuatu."

_Sasuga_, seperti apa yang diharapkan dari setengah iblis yang di sebut-sebut sebagai _Great President of Hell_. Mungkin _Beelzebub_ sedang berbangga padanya di alam sana.

[Sepertinya menyadari hilangnya kue dari genggaman si _Fallen Angel_ bukanlah suatu hal yang pantas untuk dibangga-banggakan, bukan?]

Sytry mendengus, dan menunjuk-nunjuk danau.

Karena Camio hanya dapat menjadi _translator_ bagi bahasa hewan, ia hanya diam dan kembali menyerngit.

"Kau ingin memakan air danau?"

Duh Camio, kemanakah otakmu yang cemerlang tadi?

[Lagipula, memangnya air danau bisa dimakan?]

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah mengerti." Camio kembali berucap, setelah melihat beberapa perempatan di kepala Sytry. "Kuemu… tenggelam ke danau, bukan?"

Anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Camio. Camio menatap danau, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali." Camio melangkah meninggalkan Sytry; sedangkan yang ditinggalkan sama sekali tak peduli, masih tetap termenung di sana.

Ia tak peduli. Kembali atau tidak, ia tak mau tahu. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan kue yang tenggelam itu kembali.

Itu saja.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di saat Sytry hampir jatuh ke dunia mimpi, sebuah benda mengenai kepalanya.

Sytry mendongak, mendapati seplastik kue yang dihiasi dengan selembar pita hijau.

Bukannya berterima kasih; tanpa pikir panjang, Sytry segera membuka plastik itu dan melahap salah satu kue berwarna cokelat dan berhiaskan _choco chips_.

"Wah, sepertinya kau lapar sekali," ucap Camio, kini duduk di samping Sytry. "Apa kau sebegitu kecanduannya dengan kue?"

Sytry terdiam, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah kue kedua. Setelah makanan di mulutnya ia telan habis, ia menatap Camio.

"Kue ini… tak ada racunnya, bukan?"

[Makan dulu baru bertanya. Bukankah itu tindakan yang benar-benar pintar?]

Camio tersenyum kecil; mulai berpikir betapa mudahnya meracuni iblis putih-biru-ungu di hadapannya.

"Itu kue yang kubuat tadi," ucap Camio, sedikit melenceng dari pertanyaan awal. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kue itu kuberi racun?"

Sytry mengangkat bahu, sambil menelan kue ketiganya. "Siapa tahu kau ingin mengeliminasiku dari daftar calon raja."

"Mengeliminasi? Jangan bercanda. Hanya iblis rendahan yang akan melakukan hal itu."

Sytry lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu, masa bodoh dengan perkataan Camio yang menusuk hati iblis-iblis rendahan di alam sana. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk memakan kue cokelat yang tinggal sedikit itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Camio terus memperhatikan Sytry, sedangkan Sytry sendiri terfokus pada kuenya.

[Dan tak ada yang memperhatikan Camio; ironis sekali.]

Sebelum plastik itu menjadi hampa, Sytry sudah bangkit; sedikit mengejutkan Camio. Belum sempat memprotes perbuatan tak sopan itu, kalimatnya sudah keburu dihentikan oleh ucapan Sytry.

"Kuemu enak."

Suara itu terdengar datar, tapi Camio menyadari kehadiran senyum samar di wajah cantik Sytry. Tanpa sadar, ia juga ikut tersenyum kecil.

Sytry melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari menjauh dari danau; meninggalkan Camio sendirian di sana. Camio hanya diam saja melihat kepergian Sytry, lalu memandangi danau.

Tak ada ucapan terima kasih dari Sytry; tapi pujian itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya hangat. Bukan perasaan bangga yang menyelimuti hatinya kali ini, namun—_ah,_ bahkan ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Yang jelas, pujian Sytry telah membuatnya sedikit bahagia, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Sama-sama," gumamnya sepelan yang ia bisa; walaupun tak ada seorangpun berada di sana.

Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya mulai bersemu merah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sytry merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, tangannya menggenggam plastik yang berisi kue dari Camio pagi tadi.

Jujur, ia tak dapat menghilangkan ingatan yang tadi itu—bagaimana Camio meladeninya, rela mengambilkan kue (yang kalau ia tak salah dengar, kue itu asli dibuat oleh sang anak kepala sekolah) dan menemaninya makan, walau hanya beberapa menit.

Ah, kini wajah Sytry mau tak mau bersemu juga.

Ia melirik kue itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya; memutuskan apakah ia harus memakan sisanya atau tidak. Ia berguling, lalu bangkit dari posisinya semula. Diraihnya secarik kertas dan pulpen, lalu ia mulai menulis. Tak lupa ia mengambil plastik kue dari Camio tadi; menaruhnya di meja belajarnya. Dan kertas putih itu, diletakkannya di depan sang plastik.

Sytry memandangi meja belajarnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar namanya dipanggil—tanda bahwa ia harus mengonsumsi makan malam saat itu.

Di meja yang ia tinggalkan, terlihat sebuah plastik berisi kue yang diikat oleh seutas pita hijau; dan kertas itu, berfungsi sebagai penanda bukti nyata memori Sytry—

_Chocolate cookies,_

_From Camio_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Footnote_:

UHUK—apa-apaan fic saya ini? Serius, fiction ini gaje sekali… /pundung

Dan kenapa, kenapa fiction di fandom ini begitu sedikit? OAO)/ Padahal Makai Ouji ceritanya bagus dan banyak _hint_ _yaoi_—

[Ah, fujoshi author akut kembali. Harap tunggu sebentar.]

.

Pokoknya, ayo kita ramaikan _fandom_ yang banyak banget _hint_-nya ini! /authorsemangat45

Lalu, lalu, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Entah kenapa saya kepikiran cerita beginian—dan _pairing_nya langka begini. Serius, ada yang nge_ship_ pairing ini selain saya nggak ya? /pundungkembali

Ah, selain itu… Saya juga minta maaf atas ke-OOC-an dua _character_ di atas. Serius, itu Sytry sama Camio sama-sama OOC… /authornangis

Dan soal perangkat itu—serius, itu saya beneran ngasal. Karena saya baru menonton anime-nya, saya belum pernah baca _manga_nya. Serius, belum pernah. Baru pernah ngeliat gambar _cover_nya di zeroch*n doang X"D

Yah—intinya, saya minta maaf atas segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam fic ini /bows

Oh iya, satu lagi. _Minna_, _mind to review_?

.

Regards,

KimekaHikaru98


End file.
